Sommeil Réparateur
by Psycopathe
Summary: Ren Koumei est connu comme étant un grand stratège quand il s'agit de remplacer Kouen lors des réunions de guerre. Mais il est aussi malheureusement connu pour son état de zombie ambulant. Alors quand son aîné lui demande de prendre du repos, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


**Sommeil Réparateur**

**Genre :**** Famille**

**Raiting :**** K **

**Résumé :**** Ren Koumei est connu comme étant un grand stratège quand il s'agit de remplacer Kouen lors des réunions de guerre. Mais il est aussi malheureusement connu pour son état de zombie ambulant. Alors quand son aîné lui demande de prendre du repos, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.**

**Note :**** Mon premier Magi Fic ! J'espère ne pas avoir trop décalé les personnalités !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! **

**LEGER SPOIL de la saison 2!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était tard le soir et Ren Koumei déambulait dans les quartiers de son grand frère, Ren Kouen. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas se déplacer lui-même et étant trop occupé à lire des informations concernant la prochaine conquête : l'Académie Magnostadt.

Oh, il prévoyait déjà d'abandonner son lit car il était sûr que Kouen allait lui dire de participer à sa place à la prochaine réunion... encore une fois. Koumei n'était pas particulièrement irrité de l'absentéisme de celui qui allait sûrement devenir Empereur de Kou, mais il voudrait bien connaître la raison du pourquoi était-ce son petit frère qui s'occupait de la sale besogne, et ce TOUS les soirs ! Et encore, les moments où il n'y avait pas une seule réunion en vue, il devait élaborer des possible stratégies de guerre pour le lendemain.

Bref ! Ce n'était pas de tout repos. Mais il n'osait pas réellement dire ses quatre vérités à Kouen. Le connaissant, il allait sûrement lui lancer un regard à en faire fondre l'âme à petit feu, voire désintégrer l'âme en question par la simple force de son regard.

En réalité, il s'en foutait un peu d'avoir cette lourde responsabilité sur les épaules mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Il toqua à la porte de son pseudo-bourreau.

« Entre, Koumei. »

Ce que fit ce dernier en soupirant une dernière fois.

En refermant la porte derrière lui, il avança jusqu'à son frère qui était assis sur son lit deux fois plus grand que lui, comme les tables des invités qui étaient à moitié vides la plupart du temps. A sa grande surprise, Kouen ne relisait pas de rapport, ni ne semblait réfléchir à un quelconque conflit avec un autre pays. Au contraire, il le fixait de son regard d'acier.

Koumei se sentait brusquement mal à l'aise, l'atmosphère qu'il appréhendait n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais c'était quoi ces yeux ?

« Dans deux jours, nous partirons pour Magnostadt. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un qui saura superviser les opérations ici pendant mon absence.

-Oh, pourquoi ton choix se reporte sur moi ?

-La situation a légèrement changé. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui attaqueront cette école. L'Empire de Reim prendra part au combat, probablement qu'ils arriveront avant nous. Kouha doit déjà être là-bas. Mais tout cela, tu le sais déjà !

-Puisque c'est moi qui doit tenir les réunions, c'est un peu normal... », ne put s'empêcher de marmonner le petit frère.

Il ne sut si Kouen l'avait entendu. Si c'était le cas, il le cachait bien car il continua :

« Tu seras plus utile en restant ici pour le moment. De plus, ton Djinn n'est pas adapté pour le combat. Tu gèreras les prochains négociateurs du marché qui arriveront au compte-goutte pour les jours à venir. N'oublie pas tes autres responsabilités, comme d'habitude ! »

Koumei acquiesça piteusement, mettant son éventail de plumes devant sa bouche pour éviter de montrer un sourire crispé qui ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Il attendit qu'on lui permette de disposer... mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de l'ordonner à sortir, Koumei était analysé, pour ne pas dire dévisagé, par son aîné. De nouveau, le malaise revint et il ne sut comment il devait interpréter cette soudaine attention envers sa personne.

Quand Kouen reprit la parole, Koumei ne put empêcher un sursaut de surprise.

« Je veux que tu te reposes pour ce soir.

-... eh ?

-Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant pour tout avouer. Il a fallu que Judal me fasse la remarque !

-Et quel est mon état actuel, si je peux me permettre ? Demanda Koumei bien qu'il ait une vague idée de la réponse.

-Ta démarche est de plus en plus bizarre, tu es à deux doigts de t'endormir éveillé, tes cernes ne mentent pas et ta voix a pris un ton nonchalant, reporta Kouen sans hésitation. Pour résumer, tu es fatigué. »

_Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le vois ?_ Pensa le cadet. Mais au lieu de déballer ses reproches, il soupira bruyamment en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Comme c'était étrange, il le voulait depuis longtemps ce repos bien mérité mais il ne se sentait pas de dormir de suite. Ou du moins, cela allait faire des semaines qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de dormir, même sans le lit.

Il allait répliquer qu'il allait parfaitement bien non sans un certain sarcasme caché derrière la phrase mais Kouen fut plus rapide que lui.

« Viens t'installer là ! » ordonna-t-il en pointant l'espace vide du lit derrière son dos.

Là, Koumei devait être déconnecté de la réalité. Quel changement soudain de situation...

« Je peux en connaître la raison ?

-Si je te laisse seul dans ta propre chambre, tu ne dormiras pas. Alors je vais t'aider à le faire. »

Et l'autre, il lui répond comme si c'était naturel. Bon, certes, entre frères ça pouvait le faire, mais il s'agissait de Kouen là ! Le type qui ne se souciait pas des autres, ni de sa propre santé et qui préférait vaquer à ses conquêtes de territoire. Et ce type qui se trouvait devant lui... ben il n'y était plus... en grande partie.

« Ah, j'allais oublier ! Déshabille-toi et porte mon kimono ! lui dit-il sur un ton qui ne tolérait pas le désaccord tout en lançant le dit kimono blanc qu'il avait sorti de sa commode. Non, tu le fais ici ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à attendre que tu sortes de la salle d'eau alors fais vite ! Et n'oublie pas tes cheveux !

-Mes cheveux ?

-Tu les lâches ! »

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus humiliant, non ? Se déshabiller devant son propre frère qui était l'incarnation de l'indifférence même. La pudeur, il connaissait ?

Et vite fait bien fait, il se changea avec assez de rapidité pour éviter que Kouen ne le reluque trop, si tant était vraiment son occupation présente car il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir passer à autre chose.

Koumei, habillé d'un kimono qui était deux fois plus grand que lui, laissa échapper un grognement mécontent et vint se placer lentement malgré lui à l'endroit indiqué. C'était avec beaucoup d'hésitations qu'il posa un genou sur la surface moelleuse. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas plu à Kouen chez qui la patience n'existait presque pas et qui l'allongea avec force et rapidité au milieu du lit. D'ailleurs, il en avait profité pour se placer derrière son petit frère. Kouen se trouvait donc adossé à la tête du lit, Koumei entre ses jambes et la tête posée sur son torse.

Koumei rougissait tellement qu'il essaya de se cacher le visage et de se répéter mentalement ce qu'il se passe. La situation renvoyait une image assez peu catholique, si le catholicisme existait dans leur monde.

Si le but était de le détendre avant de l'endormir, c'était raté. Koumei n'y arrivait pas, pas dans cette position présente, avec le frère le plus frigide que le monde ait connu.

Soudain, il sentit les mains de l'aîné sur ses épaules. Il sursauta.

« Détends-toi. » ordonna une fois de plus Kouen en commençant un geste de massage.

Si au début Koumei trouvait dérangeant que Kouen prenne soin de lui, à la fin il se détendit plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il s'était même surpris à laisser échapper un soupir de bien être. Les mains de son frère remontèrent pour caresser ses cheveux détachés. Jamais il n'avait eu droit à autant de douceur de sa part, et il allait en profiter un peu puisqu'il voulait qu'il se repose.

* * *

« Kouen ! On attend plus que toi pour la... réunion... Oh ! » s'exclama Judal qui, en ce matin de bonheur pur, avait voulu faire une entrée théâtrale si Kouen ne lui avait pas lancé un regard noir.

Le Magi étira un sourire sournois au tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait amusé à se moquer du futur grand Empereur de Kou.

« Quand on m'a dit que Koumei était introuvable, je ne pensais pas le retrouver ici ! Et tu es resté toute la nuit dans cette position ?

-J'arrive dans un instant. » ignora royalement l'aîné en roulant un énième dossier qu'il avait pris pour éviter d'avoir du retard.

Koumei était endormi tout contre lui, se servant de son bassin comme coussin. Apparemment, le bruit que Judal avait fait quand il était entré ne l'avait pas réveillé. Le jeune frère était tombé dans un sommeil des plus lourds et des plus réparateurs.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour cette première Magi Fic ! Comme d'habitude, pour le plaisir de la faire partager !**


End file.
